Doug
Doug Barrett (ダグ) is one of the eight main playable characters of Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is a Harrier and a member of the private military organization BLADE. He excels at all military skills, but is the most effective when it comes to piloting Skells. Doug is recruitable after Chapter 3. Prior to Earth's destruction he was part of the Unified Government Forces Special Vehicle Guidance Squad (commonly called the Skell Squad) as Elma's subordinate. He has been Lao's comrade-in-arms since their days in the United States Army. Appearance Doug is seemingly a Caucasian human with a strong facial bone structure. He seems to be fit and tall. Both his hair and eye color are dark brown. In addition to his short hair, he has sideburns. Personality Despite his rough appearance, he is gentle and kind-hearted. Contrary to his stern looks, he is easily made fun of, and he often gets teased by Lin whenever he messes up during Skell tests. Story Doug is first seen when Cross and Elma witness him trying to pilot a malfunctioning Skell, before crashing it nearby and greets Cross and Elma as he emerges from the Skell in frustration. Lin arrives and begins assessing the cause of the crash, and Doug calls her out for not inspecting it properly. Lin then commands Doug to put the broken Skell away and joins the party as they head for the BLADE Tower, much to Doug's annoyance. Doug and Irina are selected to lead the Skell factions as the primary line of defense when the Ganglion invades New Los Angeles. Later, Doug greets Lao who was confronted by the Ganglion when Lao wakes up in the Mimeosome Maintenance Center. Afterwards Vandham who suspects a spy among their ranks confronts Lao with a BLADE Team. After Doug, Elma, Cross, Lin, Tatsu, Irina, and Gwin arrive, Lao reveals that he is the Ganglion spy. Lao then steals the Progares, with the intent of giving it to the Ganglion. Doug is seen when almost all of BLADE is mobilized to secure the Lifehold Core, and he is among the party that enters Central Life and participate in the final battles against Luxaar and his comrade-in-arms, Lao, who has transformed into a Chimera against his will. In Battle Doug's Class is Alternative Blast Fencer. He wields a Photon Saber and a Raygun. His two unique Arts are Starlight Duster and Phenomenon. New Los Angeles NPC When not in the party, Doug can be found in the Hangar in the Administrative District of New Los Angeles. If he is spoken to, he can be asked to join the party. Affinity Links * Cross * Lao * Lin Quotes Soul Voices * "Ready? Fire up those melee attacks!" * "Here we go. Get those auras ready!" * "I'm in trouble! Heal me!" * "That felt good! Now's your chance to weaken them!" * "You're a tough one, aren't ya? A little Overdrive should do the trick!" * "I love a good aura. Don't you love a good aura?" * "Stay focused. Take a moment to recover!" * "Dammit, Lin's gonna give me hell. Close in and make this right!" * "Everyone knows you weaken your opponent first." * "Hey, send some heals this way!" * "Use an aura...You need to stay...safe." * "Bust an appendage, then cripple 'em further! That's Harrier style!" * "Got 'em! Attack at range and let's clean up!" * "I'm taking point! Kick into Overdrive!" * "I'm landing some meaty hits here! Move in!" * "Ugh, what am I DOING? Fix me up so I can get back in this!" * "Man, what you need is a nice girl. Or, you know, a guy, if that's your thing." Gallery Douglas img chara11-02.png|Official art Douglas piloting a Doll onEvCq3.png|Doug piloting a Skell Douglas img chara11-01.jpg|Doug Illustrations of Lao and Doug fourth time in the main g img rareengine01.jpg|Official Art Douglas in combat with photon saber.JPG|Doug in combat wielding the Photon Saber Douglas in combat firing Psycho Launcher.JPG|Doug in combat Douglas 01.png|Doug with Elma and Irina Douglas 02.png|Doug DOug speaking to party.JPG|Doug speaking to Elma's team Doug speaking.JPG|Doug speaking on Elma and her team's actions fr:Douglas Category:Characters in X Category:Male Characters in X Category:Protagonists in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Humans Category:Doug Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs